Surface cultivation of soil has in the past proved a time consuming and arduous task for a gardener, particularly where because of trees, paving stones or other obstructions it is awkward to operate upon the soil to be cultivated. The tools available for such surface cultivation have also been very limited. A tool known as a "Dutch hoe" has been used. This tool can be dragged across the surface of soil to be cultivated and disturbs the surface enabling weeds to be removed. Operation of such a tool is very arduous. Large powered cultivators which are able to cultivate soil to a reasonable depth are also available but these tools are expensive and large so that they cannot be used in awkward places.
It has been proposed to provide a relatively small power operated cultivating tool which may be used for surface cultivation of soil, but as yet no satisfactory tool has been provided.